1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feminine undergarment with a calendar, more particularly the wearer of the garment can easily tell the starting date of her next period.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to tell the starting date of a woman's next period, methods for remembering the date until the next month, computing the cycle to determine the starting date, or recording previous dates in a memo or a notebook to find out the date of the start of the next period are generally known and have been popularly practiced.
However, it is not only difficult but also quite troublesome and complicated to remember the date of the next period, compute the cycle, and record the results.